


The Adventures of Daddy Mycroft and Baby Girl: A Day at the Art Gallery

by Cinderlily33



Series: The Adventures of Daddy Mycroft and Baby Girl [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, No Underage Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderlily33/pseuds/Cinderlily33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The basic premise of these series of stories is Mycroft has hired an escort to live out his Daddy Kink fantasies.</p><p>In this particular story, Mycroft has rented out an Art Gallery for the day and hired actors as other fellow patrons in order to create the illusion being in a public setting with his Baby Girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Daddy Mycroft and Baby Girl: A Day at the Art Gallery

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adult female pretending to be a young girl. She is also a willing participant in Mr. Holmes' Daddy Kink fantasies. 
> 
> No escorts were harmed in the making of this story. 
> 
> This has been neither brit-picked or beta'd. All of the mistakes are clearly my own.

Mycroft has decided he wants to take his sweet, little girl to an Art Gallery so she can experience all of the wonder the world has to offer through art.

 

Unfortunately, baby girl doesn’t find this as interesting as Daddy does. You stomp petulantly around the gallery trying to make this fact known to Daddy.

 

“Daddy, this is sooo boring. I want to go to the park.” you whine.

 

“Sweetheart." Mycroft says patiently. "You are not even giving it a chance. There is so much beauty to behold here.”

 

“Daddy, I don’t care about stupid art! I want to go to the park!” you yell a bit too loudly.

 

You start throwing a temper tantrum in the middle of the room, which causes Mycroft to roughly grab you by the wrist and drag you into an empty gallery.

 

“I have had enough of your silly outbursts. If you cannot behave like a good little girl, then you will just have to be punished.”

 

He reaches under your dress, roughly pulls down your knickers, and plants himself down onto a bench. “You get over here right now so you may receive your punishment.”

 

“Daddy!” you start to cry. “Please don’t spank me! I’ll be good!”

 

“It is too late. Get over here right now and lie face down on my lap.”

 

You do as you’re told and he lifts up your dress, exposing your plump bum, which ripe and ready for a spanking.

 

*smack*

 

"Why can’t you just be a good girl for Daddy?”

 

*smack* *smack* *smack*

 

Your crying eventually turns into moaning with each subsequent slap on your bum.

 

*smack*

 

“Do you enjoy making Daddy upset?”

 

*smack* *smack* *smack*

 

“No, Daddy!” you exclaim. “Daddy, I’m so sorry. Please let me make it up to you. I’ll be good. I promise.”

 

Mycroft runs a lingering finger, in a circular motion, along your reddened arse.

 

Mycroft ponders for a moment and then says finally, “Well, my sweet baby girl, why don't you get on your knees for me?”

 

“Okay, Daddy.”

 

You glide off of his lap, get onto your knees, careful not to get your new dress dirty, and politely ask, “Daddy? What would you like me to do?”

 

Mycroft then unbuttons his trousers, pulls down his zip, and takes out his thick, leaking erection from his pants. You already know how badly he wants this because you could feel his fat cock poking at your stomach as you were being spanked.

 

“My sweet girl, you’re going to deep throat my cock and swallow every bit of what I have to give you or you will receive another spanking. Do you understand me?”

 

“Yes, Daddy.” You lick your lips, take his cock into your hand, and suck him all the way to the base. You know how much Daddy likes it when you deep throat him, so you gladly oblige him. Honestly, you like the feeling of it hitting the back of your throat, causing you to swallow around the head. Daddy likes it, too.

 

“Oh, you’re such a good girl.” Mycroft moans as he holds your head in place and starts to fuck your throat.

 

You attempt breathing through your nose and take every inch of him down as he thrusts into your mouth with reckless abandon. And just when you think you can’t take any more of it, he pulls out of your mouth and comes all over your face.

 

“Daddy?" you ask in bewilderment. "I thought you wanted me swallow your sticky stuff.”

 

“I did, but I figured since we are in an Art Gallery, I would create some art of my own.”


End file.
